Fullmetal Alchemist x Hunter x JoJo
by jotaro-cujoh
Summary: The Chimera Ants, Phantom Troupe, Central Army, and the Homunculus clash! This is the ultimate fight against the worlds of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Hunter x Hunter (2011)! ...With some unexpected guests...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a regular day in the regular world of Hunter x Hunter.  
Gon and Killua were walking around, talking, thinking of some ideas what to do after they found Gon's dad.  
"I know what I'm gonna do," said the white haired Killua.  
"What?" said the black haired Gon.  
"I don't wanna continue the family business, so I might venture with you and your dad."  
"That'll make you seem like a stalker..."  
"Eh."

There were a simular pair of friends, well, brothers.  
They were going to the North to find this girl.  
On the way, they were also gonna find this man named, "Scar."  
"Hmph. The North seems...cold. I'm gonna need a better jacket."  
Edward, or sometimes called Ed, would conduct a better jacket, fitting for the winter they were heading to.  
The bus then stopped with a...

 _ **SCREEEEEEECH!**_

"What the hell?" the blonde haired boy yelled out as he was on the train.  
Ed and his brother, Alphonse, who had his body taken and his soul placed upon a suit of metal armor, would look outside.  
They would see several members of this troupe that had stolen priceless stuff from this store.  
"Hey! Why are they crossing a train track!" Edward would scream out.  
"Brother, look at the stuff they're holding, they're stealing stuff!" Alphonse had told his brother.  
"Well, it's time to beat some ass..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Update 1: Back!

Hello!

It's been a long time since I posted, but I wanna say that I'm back with Fullmetal Alchemist x Hunter!

Except...this time I'm adding an anime.

I've been watching a bunch of JoJo, and I think it's a good anime.

I will be adding Part 4 characters, and I'll be saying that after the defeat of Yoshikage Kira, they've joined Jotaro in travelling the world.

Alright, the next chapter will be in a few hours!

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Uvogin VS Edward Alphonse

"Looks like we finally caught up to you guys..." Edward said, smirking as he he saw the troupe members.  
"Uvogin. Take them." The leader said to Uvogin.  
"Whatever..."

Uvogin jumped up, crashing on the ground.  
When he crashed, he sent dust and rocks into the sky.

"Jotaro...look over there..a few people are about to fight. You think they have stands?"  
"Just watch..."

Edward clapped his hands, placing them on the ground.  
Large pillars rushed towards Uvogin.  
Uvogn broke them all easily, rushing towards Edward.  
Edward then made his metal arm into a blade, swinging at Uvogin.  
He cut Uvo, as blood bursted out.

"Big...BANG IMPACT!" Uvogin shouted out.  
He slammed his fist into Edward's metal arm, easily breaking it.  
Edward was sent back, as metal parts flew outward.  
He landed beside...a high school kid...?

"I got this...DORA!"  
A hand went through Edward, as blood spurred out.  
But, it in fact healed him?  
Edward's arm was back to normal, somehow...  
"Get back out there in fight...this interesting..." The kid said to Edward.  
Edward nodded and rushed towards Uvogin.

Edward clapped, sending his hands onto the floor.  
He sent more pillars towards Uvogin.  
"He has to be a Conjurer...how is he controlling the Earth like this?"  
Uvogin smashed his fist into the pillar, easily breaking it.  
Suddenly, more pillars hit Uvogin, sending him back.  
"I GOT YOU, BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled out.  
They both clapped their hands as Uvogin was sent back, sending pillars towards Uvo.  
The pillars went through Uvogin, not killing him, but harming him.

"They managed to defeat Uvogin..?" A Troupe member said.  
A man with an umbrella jumped out.  
"Hey, guy with the weird hair! I definently saw you heal this short blondie."  
"HEY I'M NOT SHORT DON'T CALL ME SHORT AGAIN!"  
"..." "Oh no, he just insulted his hair..."  
"Did you just...INSULT MY HAIR?!"  
"Oh no..."  
"DOOOORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"

What will happen next chapter? Feitan VS Josuke!  
Keep reading!


	4. Chapter 3: SUTA PURACHINA: ZA WARUDO!

"DOOORARARARARARARARARARARARA!"  
An odd figure rushed towards the man, rapidly punching.  
The man easily dodged each of the punches, stabbing through Josuke with his umbrella.

"Gh...I just can't help it..."  
"DORA!"  
His stand yelled, punching Feitan in the face.  
Feitan was sent back. landing beside the retired Uvogin.

"Hehehe...this is pretty fun.."  
Feitan rushed towards Josuke, swinging his umbrella.  
He used Shu, upgrading his umbrella.  
Josuke was hit with the umbrella, as blood began to spur out.  
It was large amounts of blood.

"Time to behead him..."

 _ **"SUTA PURACHINA: ZA WARUDO!" Time was stopped.**_

"Yare yare daze..."  
"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Jotaro's stand rapidly punched Feitan.  
"ORA...ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA..ORA!"  
Star Platinum turned it's back, looking away at Feitan.  
"Time has resumed again.."

 _ **Time played again, as Feitan was sent back, double the amounts of blood from Josuke spurring out of Feitan.**_

"NANI!?" The Phantom Troupe yelled out.

"How could he...d-defeat...me...?"  
Feitan stood up, as Nen started to cover his body.

A strange suit started to cover Feitan's body..  
"Alphonse...THIS IS THE BEST FIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Edward danced in joy.

"Pain Packer..."  
"Oh god, everyone, run!" The Phantom Troupe started to run away from the scene.  
"Jotaro...what is he about to do?" Josuke asked.  
"I don't know but keep your guards up."

 _ **Suddenly, a large ball of fire appeared above everyone.  
**_ _ **"Rising Sun..."**_

"NANI?!"  
"K-KONO POWA!"

A train started to rush towards everyone in the area.

 _ **"SUTA PURACHINA: ZA WARUDO!" Time was stopped, again.  
** Jotaro carried everyone to the train, as time resumed._

"Yare yare daze.." The train went by fast, as all of them easily dodged the falling sun...

"Goddamnit..." Said Feitan, as he made the sun disappear.  
The suit was gone, and Feitan ran to catch up with groupe, while carrying Uvogin.

"Where is this train going to?" Asked Edward.  
"It says Whale Island..." said Koichi, a friend of Josuke.  
"Maybe we can investigate the Philosopher Stone there, Alphonse?"  
"Yeah, Big Brother!"  
"A Philosopher's Stone? What's that?" asked Okuyasu, again, a friend of Josuke.  
"The Philospher's Stone is a way to get our bodies back...you see we lost our bodies a long time ago."  
Edward showed his metal arm and leg, and showed Alphonse's empty armor.  
"That's interesting...we just fought a Serial Killer with a hand fetish!" yelled Josuke.  
"That's...a little weird..." said Edward.

The train went on to Whale Island, where Gon and Killua were staying at.  
What will happen next? Will they meet Gon and Killua? Where are the Phantom Troupe?  
Does any of this has to do with the killer the JoJo group was talking about?  
 _ **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Series of Fights

Edward, Alphonse, and the JoJo group were now at Whale Island.  
Having escaped the gruesome attack Feitan shot at them, they were in need of some help.  
"This is Whale Island?...pretty dull." Edward said, walking around.

"MITOOO-SAAAHHH!" The gang heard, as a black haired boy rushed towards his house.  
He rushed towards his house, hugging the woman on the mountain.

"S-She's hot..." Josuke said.  
"Almost as hot as your mom! Haha!" Okuyasu joked.  
"DORA!" Crazy Diamond punched Okuyasu. "Hmph."

A white haired boy followed him.  
"Gon...it's only been a few days since we've left Greed Island. When are you using the card?" The boy asked.  
"Killua...I want to spend time with my family before I go to Ging..."

"They seem like the only boys at this island, ed, wanna go meet them-" Edward was already talking to them.

"Hey! My name is Edward Elric, and you two boys seem to be the only boys here!"  
"That's because we are.." Gon said..."Nobody usually visits Whale Island.  
"I'm Killua and this is Gon."

Gon sneaked towards Edward. "Do you know Nen?"  
"Nen? Is that a fighting style?"  
"Killua, let's show him...by sparring.."  
"Okay..Gon..."  
"Edward, I want to fight you after I fight Killua."  
"Okay, whatever..."

Gon and Killua jumped from each other, readying for battle.  
Nen surrounded the two's bodies.  
"Go!" They both yelled, rushing towards each other.  
Killua gathered electricity in his hands, as he jumped in the air.  
"TAKE THIS GON..."

 _ **"THUNDERBOLT!" Large sparks of electricity went down to the ground at Gon.**_

Gon easily dodged, with his high agility.  
"Jan...Ken...PAA!" Gon shot a small ball of nen towards Killua.  
"Nani!?" Killua yelled out, as he was hit with the ball.  
Killua was sent back, but he caught himself by grabbing onto a tree branch.  
Killua landed.

"This is Nen? It's pretty cool...not as cool as Alchemy is though.." Edward said.  
Edward though to himself, _Is this that power that man fought with? Does he know what these two know as well?_

"Jan...Ken..."  
"CHI!" Gon sent a spike of nen towards Killua, able to cut through anything.  
Killua easily dodged.  
"GOT YOU... _ **THUNDERPALM!**_ " Killua electrocuted Gon  
But..he was tricked..!

"GUU!" Gon sent a strong punch towards Killua's back, almost breaking it...  
"How did he..dodge my Thunderpalm?" He was sent towards Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Okuyasu...look...his back look broken..." Josuke said.  
"Heal it, you moron!"  
"CUREJI DAIYAMONDO! DORA!" His stand punched through Killua, as it healed him.

"Hmm? What did you just do?" Killua felt around his body, as it was healed and restored.  
"I healed you. But I guess that's the end of the fight." Josuke said.  
"What are your names?" "Josuke and Okuyasu."  
"I'm Killua, do you know Edward over there?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Okuyasu said.

"Brother...don't get hurt..." Alphonse said, readying Edward for battle.  
"Don't worry! I won't end up as Killua back there. Besides! We got Josuke, right?"  
"Sure...okay..."  
Edward and Gon looked at each other, as they both ran towards each other.

Edward made his metal arm into a blade, swinging it towards Gon.  
Gon easily dodged, as covered his fist with Ko.  
He sent his fist towards Edward.  
Edward clapped, making an Earth Wall between them.  
Gon punched the wall, letting Edward jump back and dodge.

Edward clapped, sending pillars towards Gon.  
The pillars hit Gon, sending him back.  
Gon caught himself, rushing towards Edward.  
"JAN...KEN...CHII!" Gon said, making a long spike.  
Edward and Gon both clashed with their blades, ultimately getting sent back by the contact.

Edward clapped, sending tons of pillars towards Gon.  
Gon was barraged with all of them.  
"Gah..!"  
"See how powerful my alchemy is? Now, do you know where the philosopher's stone is?"  
"Philosopher's Stone..? No-" Gon stopped.

He saw a beautiful woman walk up the mountain, with a fatass and a boy.  
"Hello...Edward and Alphonse..." The woman smirked.

 _ **What will happen next?  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Most Beautiful Woman

-Small Update-  
I'm back, and tomorrow Chapter 6 will come out!  
Chapter 6 will be long, it involves Homunculi and Chimera Ants...sorry for the spoiler.  
Continue reading!

The woman looked at Edward, smirking  
"The one boy who's in my way..." She said.  
"Lust..." Edward said, frowning..."Your tits have gotten bigger. You must have gotten stronger."  
"So my breasts getting bigger means I've gotten stronger? But yes, I have gotten a new ability. You want to see?"

A figure stood behind Lust.  
"This power..is called a stand..."  
"Josuke...did she just say stando?" Koichi said.  
"I think she did...go get Jotaro." Josuke said.  
"OK!" Koichi ran off to get Jotaro.

"ENDLESS LOVE!" A stand stood behind her. It had hair all around it.  
"My stand's ability is to control other people..." She walked towards Okuyasu.  
Okuyasu stared at Lust's breasts as they jiggled as she walked towards him.  
"You're under my spell..." She kissed Okuyasu.  
Okuyasu gained smarts, and his abilities were hieghtened.

"What happened to Okuyasu?" Koichi said.  
"Ggrrr...DORA!" Crazy Diamond sent a punch towards Lust.  
Endless Love blocked..  
"Hahaha...ENDLESS LOVE!"  
Endless Love sent it's large claws towards Crazy Diamond. "Jyah!" It yelled.  
Crazy Diamond was stabbed through, as Josuke felt the same pain.

"ZA HANDU!" The hand scraped space, making Josuke instantly rush towards him.  
"Now...you'll die..." Okuyasu sent a scrape.

 ** _"SUTA PURACHINA: ZA WARUDO!" Time was stopped._**

"Yare yare daze...how many times do I have to stop time..." Jotaro said.  
"Go.." Jotaro pointed towards Okuyasu.  
"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum rapidly punched Okuyasu.  
"Time has resumed..."

 _ **Time resumed, as Okuyasu flew backwards..blood spurring out.**_

"Nani?! What happened?"  
Lust's spell was off of Okuyasu.  
"What happened...why did I...YOU! YOU LADY! I'LL SCRAPE YOU!" Okuyasu yelled out.  
"ZA HANDU!" The Hand scraped space, making Lust instantly rush towards him.  
The Hand sent a scrape, as it scraped her in half.  
...She instantly regenerated...

They all yelled..."NANI!?"  
"I got this...she invaded Whale Island..." Gon said, jumping up.  
"JAN...KEN..." He yelled.  
"CHIIII!" Gon cut Lust in half.  
...She instantly regenerated again...

"How is she regenerating? What is she using?" Killua said.  
"She's...an immortal being. She's a homunculus." Edward said.  
"Me and Alphonse know how to beat her, don't we!" Edward yelled out.

"...Leave her to me..." A familiar voice Edward and Alphonse heard.  
A man with black hair with a blue outfit and white gloves walked up the hill.  
"I know exactly how to beat her." It was...ROY MUSTANG!

 _ **What will happen next?  
**_ _ **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Snapping, Crackling Fire

"Goddamnit...ROY I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Edward yelled out.  
"No...it's fine...I've followed this bitch all this time.."  
"Brother, let Roy do his magic." Alphonse calmed down Edward.  
"Whatever.." Edward spit on the floor, walking off.  
"Gon and Killua, let's play some games inside." Edward said, walking into Gon's house.  
"YEAH! LET'S GO KILLUA!" "I'll stay out here, Gon."  
Killua appeared beside Roy. "I want to help you.."  
"Fire and Lightning...this'll be interesting." Edward said, while walking in.

"Let's go..."  
Killua jumped towards Lust, shooting electric currents towards her.  
Endless Love easily blocked, sending it's claws to claw Killua.  
Killua blocked, as he used his own claws to block. "I can do this too."  
Roy Mustang appeared behind Lust, snapping.  
Large fire appeared behind Lust.  
"GRRRAAAAHHH!" This left Lust open.

"Shoot many electric currents towards her, Killua."  
"K!" Killua shot many electric currents towards her, as Roy snapped many times.  
Lust was getting barraged with all of this.

Jotaro thought, "Yare yare daze...he reminds me of Avdol..."

Lust was burnt to a crisp.

She started to regenerate again.

"How do we fully kill her?" Killua asked.  
Roy clapped twice, as she was shot with many bullets. "Riza..."  
Roy snapped, fully killing Lust.

"Good grief...that was a hard battle." said Roy.  
"Good grief...now someone used my line.." Jotaro said, walking towards Roy.  
"You have an interesting power, is it the same as Edward's? What was it called...Alchemy?"  
"Yes, definitely. They call me the flame alchemist."  
"Guys, I'm tired of staying at Whale Island...now that we have a full team, why not we go somewhere else?" Edward yelled from Gon's room.  
"That's a great idea...where do you guys wanna go?" Jotaro asked.  
"We still need to investigate, so why not go back to Morioh to chlll? Maybe we can meet Rohan."  
"Good idea Koichi! Come on, Gon, Killua! We're going to Morioh or whatever they called it..."  
"Alright, Edward! MITO-SAAHHH! WE'RE GOING OUT!" Gon screamed out to Mito.

It was about to be sunset, as Gon gave Mito one last hug before he left.  
She smiled, waving goodbye.  
Gon rushed off to the boat.  
"GOODBYE, MITO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

So, the group traveled to Morioh, but they didn't know what would become of it...

 _ **Setting: Dark Place in Morioh.**_

"The only reason I'm teaming with you is because my Royal Guard forced me to." A calm, but serious voice said.  
"I see."  
A "man" in a blue outfit with an eyepatch walked into the room.  
"Excuse me, Chimera Ant King, I'd like to spar with you and test your power..."  
"I want to see if you are a powerful ally for Father." The man said.  
"Homunculus, you subject is very rude...but I guess I'll do it just this once." The Chimera Ant King said.

The King stood up, as a purple aura surrounded him.  
"Is this the nen power you were talking about?" The man asked.  
"Yes, it in fact is, now let's start."

The man took off his eyepatch, as he had a symbol in his eye.  
"This'll be interesting.."


	8. Chapter 7: Swords VS Tail

Wrath VS Meruem, I'm hype for my own story, lol.  
Let's get started  
I'm also gonna start calling the King "Meruem" in actions

Wrath took off his eyepatch, eyeing towards the King.  
"Wrath...you don't have to do this." Father said.  
"No father, I have to." He took out his sword, rushing towards Meruem.  
He swung as his sword, as Meruem dodged.  
Meruem sent his tail toward's Wrath's arm.  
Wrath turned around, blocking with his own.

It was as if they were swordfighting, Meruem's tail VS Wrath's Sword.  
They were both going for each other's main body, but ultimately, Wrath finally cut off a finger of Meruem.  
"Hm..seems as if I underestimated you." A huge aura surrounded around Meruem, as he was excited.  
"You humans excite me more everyday!"

Wrath looked towards Meruem.  
"I have the Ultimate Eye. Not even your power should get past my ultimate eye!" Wrath yelled, instantly appeared behind Meruem.  
Meruem's arm was cut off.  
"Wrath! Don't do anymore!" Father yelled.  
"Envy..." Father said.  
"I got it." Envy walked towards Meruem, as a pencil appeared in Envy hand.  
He slashed his pencil, as Meruem's grew back.  
"Songu Obu Healinguu..." Envy said.  
"Our plan will be done, but first we need to bring back a certain serial killer..." Father said, grinning.

The group had finally gotten to Morioh, Rohan and Yukako stood at the docks, greeting them all.  
"Rohan-sensei! I need you to look into my memories, so you get what we're about to tell you." Koichi said to Rohan.  
"Okay..." They all walked to a hotel room Jotaro had bought.  
"HEBUNZUU DOA!" Rohan's stand, Heaven's Door, checked Koichi's memories.  
"Group of thieves...beautiful woman...Edward and Alphonse...Gon and Killua?"  
Rohan closed Koichi's face-book. "So what is it that you need to tell me?" Rohan asked.  
"We want to discuss the weird things that's been happening...what if the group and the woman are connected?" Koichi asked.  
"Hmm, that maybe be it. Some weird things have been happening in the world ever since Kira's died...hmph."  
"Who's Kira?" Roy asked. "A serial killer who we just defeated. He had a fetish with hands."  
"We know someone who uses hands! He was where we were going before..." Edward said.  
"Where is he?" Rohan asked. "He's at Fort Briggs with someone else..."  
"Let's go there next week. I'm hoping not a lot of stuff happens until then..."

 _ **Suddenly, the hotel shook violently, as if it was about to fall.**_

"Nani?!" Josuke yelled out.  
"JUMP!" Gon yelled out, as they all lunged for the window.  
They all landed on a building next to it. They all saw dozens of chimera ants fall from the sky.  
The Chimera Ants killed a lot of humans miraculously.  
"Who are they?" Gon Asked.  
One Chimera Ant lunged towards Gon.  
It's head instantly got chopped off.  
A tall human with white hair landed, telling them all to get back.  
"I'll handle this with you..." Jotaro said.  
"Me too..." Roy said, stepping beside the human.

 ** _YES! Next episode all "role models" versus Chimera Ants! HYPE!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Someone's Back

"ROLLING!" The man's ability "Crazy Slots" rolled.  
"You're very unlucky!" The roller turned into a gun.  
"Well at least I can shoot them..."  
The man jumped into the sky, shooting some Chimera Ants.  
Roy snapped, as large amount of fire was sent to the Chimera Ants.  
"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum ora'd many Chimera Ants around him.

"There's too many!" Jotaro yelled out.  
Suddenly, many Chimera Ants were sent towards a place.  
"LET ME HELP!" Okuyasu yelled out.  
Okuyasu's The Hand swiped again, deleting many Chimera Ants around him.  
The number of Chimera Ants were decreased by a lot, there were only 5 more.  
"LET'S GO!" Roy Mustang snapped.  
"Yeah." The man said, shooting many bullets towards the Ants.  
"Hmph." Jotaro grunted, using Star Fingers.  
The Chimera Ants were UTTERLY defeated.

"What's your name..?" Jotaro asked.  
"Kite...and yours?"  
"Jotaro Kujo." "Roy Mustang."  
"Why did all of these 'animals' attack?" Roy asked.  
"They are called Chimera Ants, and they have recently mutated to humanoid beings." Kite answered.  
"Oh, I see. This is what the Central was stressing over about..."  
"The Central?" Jotaro asked to Roy.  
"The military from where I come."

"What do you think they did?" Edward said.  
"Jotaro is a beast, he definitely defeated all those creatures!" Josuke said.  
"I hope so...what do you think that meant?" Gon asked.  
"Well, here's my drift."

Killua took some time to explain.  
"From what I've heard, you guys fought someone a long time ago that was bulky, right?"  
Everyone but Gon and Killua nodded. "He was with a group, right?"  
They nodded again. "The Phantom Troupe."  
"Phantom Troupe?" Koichi asked.  
"A group of thieves who steal for the fun of it and money...our friend Kurapika fought them a while ago."  
"But...he killed the big and bulky, right?" Gon asked Killua.  
"Yes, he killed Uvogin, so how could he..wait. You use things called 'stands' right?"  
"Are you suggesting a revival stand? That would make sense..." Rohan added.  
"Yeah, and with the woman you suggested a little ago...maybe she could be with someone who allied with the Phantom Troupe and the stand user."  
"Oh, now I get it." Josuke said.  
Gon's ears would be smoking.  
Killua hit Gon, as Gon was awake again.

"Do you have everything from Yoshikage Kira?" Father asked.  
"Yes, Father..." Envy dropped a lot of fingernail clippings.  
"Do you have a loved possession from him?" he asked again.  
Envy dropped a hand that Kira mostly loved.  
"It's time..." Father said, smirking.

"Revival..."  
A grave rose up, consuming Kira's fingernail clippings and hands.  
Kira started to rise from the ground.  
"Huh?" Kira stood up, looking all around.  
"Welcome...YOSHIKAGE KIRA!"

 ** _Your favorite serial killer is back!  
I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned for plot, I know this story is sort of on a flat for story.  
But you guys actually don't know how much plot I have planned._**


	10. Chapter 9: Return

"Hmm? What am I doing here?" Kira said, looking around his body.  
Kira had his other look, blonde hair, and more.  
"...What's going on? Do you know my..." Kira walked behind Father..  
The menacing symbol circled around Kira  
"...secret...?"

"W-We're just here to ask you a question, would you like to join us?" Father asked.  
"Hmm." Kira walked towards Pouf.  
He touched Pouf, as he started to bulk up.  
Pouf exploded.  
"N-NANI!?" Pitou and Youpi yelled out.  
"I'll be taking my leave. Never let me see you in my sight again...wait." Kira hesitated.  
"Can't your stand revive people?" Kira asked.  
"Yes." Father answered.  
"Bring back the Cinderella girl, otherwise, I'll need a new look.

Kira dyed his hair black and put on new clothes.  
"Once you have everything ready, call me."  
Kira left, dropping his phone number on the ground.

5 Hours Later, the group meets.  
Roy, Kite, and Jotaro meet up with the group

"Yo. We defeated them all." Roy said.  
"Yare yare daze...it wasn't easy." Jotaro said, patting down his hat.  
"Hey, I think I recognize you!" Gon yelled out, rushing to Kite.  
"Oh...you're the brat that I saved a while back. Have you seen your father yet?"  
"No, but I've become a hunter!" Gon would smile.  
"Alphonse, wanna go to the game-shop?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah, brother!" Alphonse responded. "Hey we wanna go too!" Josuke and Koichi followed.

"Hey Gon, wanna find a way to get money so we can get that thing we want?" Killua asked.  
"Oh yeah, it is in Morioh! But I'm not sure if it'll help me find my father." "I wanna come too. Just to watch over you both." Kite went with Gon and Killua.  
"Oi, Jotaro. I'm going back to the hotel, wanna come? Maybe we can find out more about the recent attacks?" Roy asked.  
Jotaro agreed and followed Roy.  
Okuyasu, Rohan, and Yukako went to a flower shop for Yukako.

Alright!  
I plan for the next few chapters to be what happens to all of these characters when they spread out! This should last about 4 to 5 chapters.  
The story will most likely end at 20-25 chapters, so stay tuned!  
Okay, goodbye, sorry for that haitus!


	11. Chapter 10: Master and Ant

Edward, Alphonse, Josuke, and Koichi got to the game shop.

"Morioh has some weird games...do you all even have the games we have in Central?" Edward asked Josuke, dissapointed.  
"No, Morioh has the best games! Such as Death Death Strike, Nojo Slowjow, even Weight!" Josuke exclaimed.  
"Calm down Josuke...look we have arcades over there by the wall if you wanna play some good games." Koichi sighed, pointing towards the wall.

"Arcades?!" Edward rushed towards the Arcade System. He was playing Death Death Strike Pre.  
Alphonse was playing the very first arcade version of Nojo Slowjo.

"We'll join with you in a bit!" Josuke yelled, picking up a game.  
"6554.54 Yen, please." The cashier said.  
"...Gureato daze yo. I only have 1000 Yen." Josuke said while checking his pockets.  
The cashier's face turned into a beetle, as a beetle chimera ant rushed from the cashier.

"Ever since our leader has teamed up with someone classifies, I've been wanting to fight you!" The beetle exclaimed, rushing towards them.  
Nen surrounded the beetles' wings. "NEN SWORD!"  
The beetle swooped down, trying to slash Edward in half...but he quickly got dora'd.  
"DOOOORARARARARARARARARARARAAAHHHH...DORAA!" The beetle was punched into the ceiling.  
"ALCHEMY, DECONSTRUCTION!" Edward clapped his hands and electricity surrounded his hand.  
Edward sent his palm towards the Chimera Ant, the alchemy 'exploding' it's wings.

The ant was sent into the ground, as if it was hit by a 1 ton weight.  
"ACTO THURI! THURI FURIIIZU! S-H-I-T. LET'S KILL DA HOE JO! BEEEEETTTCCCHH."  
"Act 3, calm down.." Koichi said.  
Alphonse clapped, using earth fists to rapidly punch the Chimera Ant, squishing it's head.  
"We didn't even need Jotaro for that..." Edward said, holding back.

"I hope the public didn't see us. That'd be embarrassing..." Josuke said, holding his head.  
Suddenly, a fist of rock went through Ed's stomach.  
"Alchemy..." It was Ed's teacher, for some reason corrupt.  
"MASTER!" Alphonse called out, jumped upwards.  
"Who is this, Josuke?" "I don't know, but let him do this."

Alphonse clapped, using alchemy to elevate with him up with the Earth.  
Alphonse then sent a punch to his master's face, a fist made of rock hit him in the 'face' before doing so, though.  
He then rushed back, crushing the fist with his own hand. Alphonse's punch then made it to his master's face, as it sent her back far.  
His master then made a wall of rock, the rock sending EVEN MORE fists. The rocks had the speed and power of an ORAORAORA.  
This all hit Alphonse, sending him back.  
"DOOOORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAAAAAAHHHH!" Josuke's stand yelled out, rapidly punching Alphonse's master.

"Aww...I wanted to fight myself...but Edward is out of commission for now." Alphonse said, slightly dissapointed.  
The dark aura that consumed edward's teacher had bursted out, as she fell.

 _ **Continued in a later chapter.  
**_ ** _Next chapter will be Gon, Killua and Kite!_**


End file.
